A First Time For Everything
by luckybear101
Summary: AU Upon seeing Jacob again at their high school reunion, Bella remembers the first time they were together, and how much she wants to be again.
1. A First Time For Everything

A First Time For Everything:

The day had been long. Bella Swan had been trying to hold everything together for the reunion. Why she just had to be the one in charge of everything she didn't know. At least that is what she thought as she entered her apartment after the night was done. Bella locked the door behind her and began making her way toward her bedroom preparing to strip down before jumping into the shower.

Piece by piece her clothes made their way into the hamper standing by the door. She had intended to do laundry that morning, but instead got pulled into more preparations for the night's events. The hamper sat exactly where she had left it as she raced out of the house.

Bella sank onto the bed feeling too tired to take a shower that very second. Instead she closed her eyes and allowed her mid to slip back to the subject that had been creeping into her thoughts all night long… Jacob.

It had been ten years since he had left town, but the thought of seeing him again still brought butterflies to her stomach. All Bella could think about as their high school reunion crept closer was the continued wetting of the place between her thighs. In fact, she was sure that the very first time she saw him, she would be unable to keep herself from jumping his bones. Luckily, at the first glimpse of him, Bella's body had the opposite reaction. Instead of wanting him more, she wanted him less. She had been able to concentrate on making everything perfect for the reunion.

Bella sighed loudly as she replayed the night in her mind. It wasn't really until the night was winding down that she would encounter Jacob again. Bella had gone outside in search of somebody's husband when she saw Jacob standing on the mock back porch of the building they had rented to hold the reunion. Jacob turned to look at her and smiled his peaceful kind of smile. It had been all Bella could do not to collapse right then and there.

Now as she lied on her bed, Bella remembered clearly walking across the backyard and seeing him standing on the porch. She remembered the pull she felt in her lower stomach as the walls of her pussy got wetter just at the sight of him standing within her eye line. It was a thoroughly inappropriate place to get turned on, but she couldn't help that just the sight of him fully clothed made her want to ride him. It had been ten long years since she had laser seen him. While the thought of him slipping between her thighs had lessened the first time she had saw him; the time in the backyard still stuck with her. She couldn't help but think about him all the way home.

It had been over ten years, but Bella still remembered him well. Even when they were younger, he had a large cock. Not just in length though. In fact, he probably didn't have the longest dick in the world, but he was built like a tree trunk. She moaned a little just at the thought of running her hand up and down his thick member. How good he used to feel in her hand.

Bella ran her hand down her lower stomach not stopping until she had reached within her underwear. She had to do something to relieve the pressure or else she was going to explode. She hissed slightly as her cold fingers made first contact with the warmth of her folds.

Bella could remember as if he had touched her yesterday, Jacob doing just this. He would reached between her legs and begin to work her. He always said he liked the feel of her juices coating his fingers. He would rub her clit and hiss in her ear about how just the thought and feel of how wet she was made him almost cum in his pants.

Bella began to rub her clit firmly with her thumb as her fingers dived into her opening. She worked her fingers in and out thinking about how hot it was to sit and pleasure herself as Jacob watched. Once, when they were young and before he popped her cherry, she had pleasured herself with such vigor that she caused him to lose it. She moaned loudly remembering how unbelievably turned on she was watching him get off without even being touched. She got off herself as hr came, and after she promptly got down off the bed and licked him all clean just for making her cum.

The pressure was building as Bella rubbed her clit hard remembering slipping onto Jacob's very prominent member. She hadn't gotten off on any cock but his. As he worked in and out of her, she could feel it coming. Rarely did he ever have to rub her clit to push her over the edge. Just the mere act of him thrusting into her seemed to make her want to orgasm in ways that she had never even heard of before. Bella continued to pleasure herself remembering how perfect he felt inside her. How it felt as his warm, sticky cum coated her walls releasing his seed inside her. "Oh," Bella moaned as she felt herself falling over the edge.

She panted loudly as she came down from her aftershocks. It seemed like it had been forever since she had gotten off by any means. It certainly had been ten years since a man had managed to get her off! She lay there for a moment regaining herself before getting up to take a shower. The content feeling faded fast though as the pressure soon built back up between her thighs. It seemed that no matter what she did, all she could think about was Jacob's cock and how much she wanted to feel it inside her. Three more orgasms later, she was finally able to slip into a very deep sleep filled with dreams of getting off around beautiful thick cocks that knew exactly how to hit the best spots inside her. And it was as she slept that she remembered the first time he had ever pleased her.

Bella looked around the room from where she lay on her bed. She had always hated the color of these walls. Maybe she'd try to convince her dad to let her paint them. She sighed heavily not really sure what she wanted to do. It seemed like there had been nothing to do that entire summer. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom window. She turned to see that it was Jacob looking in at her in an impatient kind of way. Laughing to herself Bella got up off the bed and opened the window. Her friend climbed in without a word. Bella walked back to her bed and collapsed on it as Jacob closed the window and curtains. He turned to see where she had gotten to. When he saw her on the bed he collapsed beside her. "Happy Birthday," he said looking up at her ceiling.

"Happy Birthday to you too," she said looking over at him and smiling slightly.

"My birthday was yesterday," he said in an exasperated way.

"I know that," she said rolling her eyes. "Don't you think I know that? I just didn't get to see you yesterday is all."

Jacob nodded continuing to look at the ceiling. "I want to kiss you," he said suddenly still not looking at her.

Bella leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. "There, you've kissed me," she said teasingly.

Jacob heaved a great sigh and propped himself up on his elbow. That way he was looking down at Bella who had gone back to her position on her back. He sighed again not sure how to say what he wanted. "I kind of meant something else," he said.

"You know that I'm with Edward though," Bella said not really sure if she understood what he meant. "I think he'd be upset if he knew we were making out."

Jacob bit his lip trying to think of what to say. "He wouldn't have to know," he said nodding almost to himself.

Bella laid there for a moment trying to think about what he was saying. "I suppose he wouldn't," she said actually wanting to kiss Jacob. They had been friends forever, but she had always secretly harbored feelings for him. They had kissed before, why not now?

Jacob looked down at Bella still at a loss for words. The night before he had had a most disturbing dream. Made all the more disturbing by the fact that he liked it. All he had thought about since waking from the dream was doing the action that had happened in it. Finally Jacob managed to say, "I don't really mean kiss you." Bella looked confused. Jacob decided that he should try a different tact. "I was thinking," he said, "about what to give you for your birthday. And I know what I want to give you, if you say okay." He waited for a moment for her to say something. When she said nothing Jacob added, "I want to give you an orgasm." He looked embarrassed for even knowing the word let alone asking if he could give her one.

"How exactly?" Bella asked at a loss for anything else to say.

Jacob chose his words carefully, "I want to put my mouth down there and lick you until you cum. You can take some time to think it over if you need."

Bella reached out to stop him from getting up. She nodded as if she was beyond words. "No one else is home," she whispered to him as if she was afraid that he wasn't going to go through with it.

"You're sure?" he asked sitting up fully.

Bella sat up too kissing him gently. "How do we do this?" she asked biting her lip.

"Lie back down and let me do everything," Jacob said gently pushing her back onto the bed.

Bella lay there as he reached down and undid her pants. He slowly worked them down her thighs with little help from her. Bella shivered at the thought that she was laying there naked from the waist down except for her underwear. Jacob paused for a second. "I'm not sure I'll be any good at this," he told her as if he was having second thoughts. "I've never actually done this before. I've done some stuff, just not this." Bella nodded. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked her seeming to want to have some idea of her knowledge about the process they were about to embark on.

Bella shook her head. "No one has ever really even touched me down there before."

Jacob nodded knowing what she meant. "And you are absolutely sure that you want me to do this?"

"Yes," Bella said a little nervous.

Jacob reached down between her legs and rubbed her through her underwear. Bella squealed a little. He stopped and looked at her still unsure. She nodded him on leaning all the way back.

Jacob reached up and pulled her underwear down. Bella lifted up so they could be removed from her ass then waited feeling like their were butterflies in her stomach as she waited.

Jacob pushed her legs apart and placed himself in between them. He took a deep breath before running his tongue ever so gently along her slick folds. Bella moaned quietly in response. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before as he continued to run his tongue along her pussy. She exhaled loudly as he found her clit. "I like that," she panted as he licked it again.

He began a full on assault moving around so fast that it seemed like his tongue had a mind of itself own. Bella reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as he licked her clit again.

She could feel herself getting close as he stuck his tongue in her opening and began to flick it in and out. "Oh," Bella moaned as his tongue returned to her clit once more.

The liquid was dripping out of her and down her thighs as he continued to lick her madly. Bella was sure she was going to explode as Jacob gave a clit several prolonged licks. She moaned loudly as she felt the fireworks going off in every single part of her body.

She lay back against her pillow again not even remembering having moved from the position in the first place. Jacob lay beside her enjoying the look of pure pleasure on her face. He propped himself up on his elbow again just so he could stare at her. Bella lay there thinking for a long time about what she wanted. Finally, she leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. She didn't even care that she was tasting herself on his tongue. She kissed him fiercely for some time before pulling away and sitting up. Jacob followed her lead and sat up as well. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Bella told him. "I was just thinking about something." She paused for a long second before looking him dead in the eye. "I want to feel you inside me," she said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked thinking he knew exactly what she meant.

"I want it like before," Bella said pulling her t-shirt over her head and unhooking her bra, "Only this time," she continued reaching for his jeans and undoing them, "I want you to use your penis." She shifted uncomfortably as she reached in and pulled it out of his pants. She bit her lip when she saw it.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asked looking at her as she ran her hand slowly up and down his dick.

"Nothing's wrong," Bella said abandoning his dick and instead moving to take his shirt off. "You're just a little bigger than I thought."

Jacob nodded letting her take his shirt off. "What are you doing?" he asked her as she moved to take his shoes off.

"I'm undressing you so we can, you know…" she trailed off meaningfully discarding of his shoes and socks.

Jacob stopped her from doing the same with his pants and boxers. "Bella, you want to do this?" he asked her pulling her back so they were face to face.

She nodded. "I've thought about it before," she said shifting uncomfortably. After a moment of embarrassment she seemed to change her mind about the whole unsure, uncomfortable bit of it. "Actually," she said looking him dead in the eye again, "I've wondered what it would be like to have someone inside me for a while now, and every time I think about it, I want it to be you. I want to feel you in me." She leaned forward kissing him passionately.

Jacob finally let her remove his pants and boxers still not sure this was the best idea. Bella reached down and began working him slowly again. After a moment they broke apart and Jacob motioned for her to lay back down.

Bella did as he instructed. She could feel the place where he had made her cum the last time. Jacob, looking like he was doing this against his better judgment, got back between her legs. Bella looked down at him as he ran a finger along her clit again. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as he ran his finger closer and closer to her opening. He inserted it into her and began to work it in and out quickly adding another finger. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her causing her more pleasure. He sighed for a moment then looked back to her. "When I…" he trailed off. "It'll hurt," he added bluntly. "It won't hurt the whole time, but at first it will. And what happened before might not happen again. You might not get off this time. I will try my best, but it might not happen. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

Bella nodded frantically just wanting to have him in her. Jacob positioned himself on top of her continuing to working his fingers in and out of her. Bella panted looking up at him above her. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her. She shifted on the bed waiting for it to happen.

Jacob ran his cock up and down her pussy getting it wet with her juices. Bella took a deep breath as she felt him insert his tip into her. "That doesn't hurt," she told him reaching up and running her hands down his face in a loving way.

Jacob nodded to her sadly leaning down and sweeping her into a deep kiss. He began to work himself in and out of her in very slow, sallow movements each time getting a little deeper. He stopped suddenly pulling almost all the way out. He kept their kiss going as he thrust into her hard this time popping her cherry. Bella groaned against his lips at the pain. He pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know; I'm sorry. That's the worst of it."

Bella looked up at him staying completely still inside her. "Why'd you stop moving?" she asked.

"Do you want me to start again?" Jacob asked her.

Bella nodded firmly as he began moving in and out of her slowly again. It was actually starting to feel really good having him inside her. Bucking her hips up to meet him, Bella almost completely forgot there was any pain in this experience. "I like this," she said feeling herself tightening as she had before.

"I can tell," Jacob told her speeding up a little. "You're so tight."

He worked his way in and out of her eliciting moans the likes of which he never dreamed he would get to hear. For as long as he could remember, he had wanted to drive himself into her and make her moan. Just the thought of her moaning because of him nearly made him cum in his pants.

Knowing that he was getting closer with every sound she made Jacob reached down between them and began rubbing her clit. A particularly loud moan was her answer to this new sensation. "Do you want me to pull out?" he asked her out of breath. Bella gave him a puzzled look. "Not now. I mean when I cum."

"No," Bella breathed back reaching up and pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him fiercely as he rubbed her clit in between each thrust. "This feels so good," she moaned pulling away from him.

"I know," Jacob responded feeling her clenching around him. "It feels like you're milking my cock," he told her as she moaned loudly.

Jacob rubbed her clit furiously trying to get her off. He could feel himself starting to squirt into her. "What is that?" Bella panted feeling herself starting to contract violently. "Oh that feels so good," she moaned as he continued to cum. She fell over the edge as he jerked a final time in her. She moaned loudly scratching him as she came down. She lay there panting and he lay down beside her. "Wait, are you done?" she asked looking over at him.

Jacob nodded trying to catch his breath. "When you asked 'what's that,' it was me getting off."

Bella smiled at him. "In that case, you're going to have to cum inside me more often.

Jacob chuckled weakly laying his head onto her stomach as they both fell into an easy sleep.


	2. Second Time Around

**A/N: This story was originally meant to be a one-shot, but as I was asked by more than one person to continue it on, I decided to add this short little chapter to finish off the story. Maybe later on I will have more to add, but for now this is it. There isn't much to this one. I just wanted to add a little something since I was asked.**

Second Time Around:

Jacob stood in his room with his back to the wall. He was thinking, as much as he didn't want to, about Bella. But not just Bella, that warm cut between her legs. Her wiggling and moaning under him as he slid into her. He sighed heavily opening his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about it! But it was all he could think about since he saw her at the reunion. And as much as he wished there was, there was no chance that she's ever let him push into her again; no hope of ever hearing her moan his name as she rode him. All he had were his memories of being inside her and placing his head between her legs and licking her up. He reached into his pants and ran his hand almost absently against his dick. Before he could go further there was a frantic knock at the door.

Bella didn't wait for Jacob to open it before bursting in. She couldn't take being without him anymore. It had been mere days since the reunion, but to Bella it had felt like an eternity. Jacob blinked at her a little confused as she shut the door and bolted it shut. "I can't take it anymore," Bella told him turning around without an ounce of shame. "I need to feel you cum inside me!"

Jacob looked surprised for a moment before kissing her gently. He began very slowly to remove their clothes. "Fuck me," Bella told him pulling away.

"That's what I was doing, or at least about to do," Jacob told her a little impatiently.

"No," Bella told him forcefully, "I mean fuck me!" She waited a moment before grabbing him and pulling him into a forceful kiss.

Jacob wanted to object saying that he could never be forceful with her, but after all, he had been thinking about really giving it to her since before she let him make her a woman all those years ago. He nodded firmly grabbing her more forcefully.

He spun her around kissing the back of her neck as he pulled her pants and underwear down. He pulled his cock from his pants and bending her over his bed entered her hard. Bella gasped at the rough entry, but Jacob could tell that she liked it quite a bit. He began to push into her fast causing her to bite her lip to silence her moans. "Harder," she finally panted reaching back and putting a hand on his ass pushing it closer to her. She wanted all of him for as long as she could.

He began to give it to her as she was tighten around him. "I've been thinking about you," she told him as he reached in front of her and rubbed her clit. "When I touch myself."

Jacob almost came at the words. As it was, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Have you now?" he asked a little mysteriously.

"Yes," Bella said, "but it hasn't been doing any good. I always need to get off again right afterward!"

Jacob grunted as Bella moaned softly hitting her peak and he blew his load inside her. She exhaled softly as he rested his head temporarily on her back. "You have no idea how much I have missed you," Jacob panted his forehead resting on her back.

Bella just smiled feeling like she had finally been satisfied for the first time in a long time.


End file.
